


Infini

by JustePhi



Series: In and Out [Endgame] [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cheeseburger, Domestic, Fluff, Happy being a dad, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), mais quand même un peu de la douleur qui fait bien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: « Dis, ça fait combien trois fois mille moins soixante-deux jours ? »





	Infini

« Dis, ça fait combien trois fois mille moins soixante-deux jours ? »

Le calcul de Morgane semblait absurde, surtout dans une question hors-contexte, posée au beau milieu de leur traditionnel repas hebdomadaire au fast-food. Mais Happy ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qui s’était passé, soixante-deux jours plus tôt. Il avait déjà la réponse. Lui aussi, il gardait absurdement le compte.

« Aloooors, ça fait combien ? Insista la petite en battant des pieds sous la table. »

Happy n’était pas du genre fin psychologue, mais la question le troubla. Tony était parti depuis soixante-deux jours. Est-ce que Morgane lui signifiait qu’elle aimait son père de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que le deuil s’éloignait ? Ou que c’était au contraire sa manière de faire son deuil ? Prudent, il voulut pousser le raisonnement jusqu’au bout :

« Trois mille quoi, d’abord ? Trois mille minutes ?

\- Noooon ! Rugit Morgane en tapant de la main sur la table.

\- Trois mille jours ? Trois mille ans ?

\- Ouiiiii ! »

Happy sourit malgré lui. Trois mille ans, ce n’était pas la vie humaine, c’était l’infini. Il était tout à fait rassuré, maintenant. Malgré tous ses problèmes, Tony Stark avait été un bon père, et sa gamine l’aimerait toujours autant.

« Trois mille ans, fit-il semblant de calculer, eh bien, c’est beaucoup. C’est vraiment beaucoup. C’est comme l’infini. C’est…c’est mon cheeseburger ! »

La fillette, littéralement prise sur le fait, s’accorda le luxe de mâcher et d’avaler posément sa bouchée du cheeseburger qu’elle venait de chiper avant de répondre le plus calmement du monde :

« Non.

\- Tu viens de le prendre sur mon plateau pendant que je parlais.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Mais c’est pas possible ça, s’énerva-t-il, puisque je te dis que- oh, vas-y, mange-le. »

A son corps défendant, Happy se laissait souvent embarquer dans ce genre de disputes puériles avant de se rappeler qu’il avait la fille de Stark en face de lui. Elle mordit dans son deuxième burger avec le sourire tranquille de la victoire, et il se laissa retomber sur sa banquette, acceptant docilement sa défaite.

A ce jeu-là, il perdra toujours.

 


End file.
